


Top of the Class

by writerandreader101



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerandreader101/pseuds/writerandreader101
Summary: It's your final year of university studying Film and Creative Media and you cannot wait to finally be done with education and get out into the real world. With your final year brings a new teacher, Mark Edward Fischbach, head of the Film department and to say you're intrigued would be an understatement. What's a final year of university without complete and utter chaos?This is a tale of extreme risk taking, gory details, very petty drama and later on a lot of heavy smut, so if that's your thing then take a read!
Relationships: Markiplier x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. First Day Back

It’s the first day of the semester and you were already late. Rushing through the winding halls, you couldn’t help but skim your fingertips along the marble walls veering around corners left and right to make it to the hidden alcove of classrooms reserved specifically for the film students. You didn’t even knock before you tumbled into the occupied classroom, announcing your apologies to anyone who would accept them but you were met with your usual chatty classmates and a vacant teacher’s desk. Sighing your relief, you cracked a smile and met eyes with your friends packed at the back corner of the class, incredibly typical.

“Y/N! You’re late that’s very unlike you.” Laughed Danni as she stood and enveloped you in a tight hug.

“Woke up late.” You lied; she didn’t need to know what you’d gotten up to the previous night resulting in you falling asleep at 5am.

“No excuse!” Shouted Silas, his grin practically split his face in half with how wide it was.

You smiled back at him and quickly ruffled his freshly dyed black hair, earning a pout from him and a giggle from Danni. Just as you took your designated seat, the classroom door opened once more and in strutted the head of the department? That wasn’t right, your teacher was Mr Darwin and had been for the past two years.

You’d only ever seen the head of department a handful of times now that you thought about it, he only really showed his face when it came to class inspections or whenever he needed to urgently speak to Mr Darwin and it ‘ _simply couldn’t wait until after class’_. Maybe as it was your final year, he had a particular speech planned or possibly something had happened to Mr Darwin and we had a free day? You took one look at his furrowed brow as he placed his brown briefcase on the desk; yeah definitely not a free day. Actually, when thinking of his name your mind drew a blank, you had never spoken to him so you never had the need to remember it. A quiet hush slowly fell among your fellow students as we all waited for the new man to grace us with his attention.

“What’s Mr Fischbach doing here?” It was Danni who whispered the question on everyone’s mind; so his name is Mr Fischbach, mental note made.

“Maybe Mr Darwin kicked it.” Silas scoffed with a smirk, propping his hands behind his head, “or maybe-“

“Alright class listen up!” His voice boomed through the small room like a mini earthquake, immediately fixating every students gaze on its source, “as this is your final year, you’ll no longer have Mr Darwin as your teacher,” he circled around his desk as he spoke, slowly walking then leaning back against the edge as he crossed his arms, “instead, you’ll have to impress me just as you did with him for the past two years.” Now that earned some gasps.

“Now, I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting many of you so allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mr Fischbach and even though we may not have spoken, I have reviewed each and every one of your work and I have incredibly high expectations for you all.” Everyone was mesmerised by his voice, it flowed through the air like silk and just melted into your ears like butter.

You allowed yourself to zone out slightly and really take in your new teacher. He wasn’t as tall as you would have expected but what he slightly lacked in height he made up for everywhere else. His suit was excellently fitted, the pants curving around his thighs and crisp white shirt strained against his chest just enough to let the world know he exercised on the daily. You couldn’t help but take a glance at his hands; no wedding ring good mental note. His stubble was maintained and his hair poofed off to the right, it most definitely had a mind of its own but it fit.

“You’re staring, don’t be so obvious.” Came Silas’ quiet whisper from your right, jumping you right out of your reverie.

“I wasn’t staring.” You had in fact been staring.

“Not going to lie, he is a snacc with two C’s.” You chuckled at that and brought your eyes back to Mr Fischbach as he continued with his address to the class.

“So long story short, get into groups of three and create a two-minute piece, no paperwork needed just go out and shoot and edit and impress me, keep it interesting.” He paused then, the smallest of smiles cracking its way onto his lips, “actually take today to begin, get out there and get creative.” Some students actually cheered at that.

You quickly jumped to your feet, throwing your unopened bag over your shoulder ready to jump straight into planning with your two best friends at your flat when that silky voice decided to grace your eardrums one more time.

“Lastly! Can a miss F/N L/N stay behind?” Your stomach dropped at that.

Silas and Danni just gave you the most confused looks you’d ever seen and you could feel yourself mirroring them. What would Mr Fischbach, the head of the department, need to speak with you about in private? Your mind raced at every possibility as you approached the front of the class, you watched the man in question pull up a chair to his desk and that’s when your palms started to sweat slightly. It was fine, you were fine, you were a good student with good grades so you were completely fine… right?

“We’ll wait for you outside.” Danni reassured you with a quick side hug and all you could do was nod and smile.

As you reached the dreaded teacher’s desk, the classroom had become empty bar for yourself and your hot new teacher, this actually felt like the opening to a cheesy porno what with th- No! Keep out of the gutter, focus on something else. Mr Fischbach looked up then and gave you a reassuring smile, gesturing to the chair he pulled up with the wave of his hand and you quickly sat down, wanting to get this over with.

“I’m going to start off with that you aren’t in trouble so you can relax.” He laughed as he leaned back in his chair, literally emphasizing his point of relaxing, “I just wanted to meet the student Mr Darwin never shut up about.” Now that was unexpected.

“Wait really?” You asked, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

“Yes really and I have to say, with everything he said not one lie was told.” His gaze flickered then, quick and subtle but you caught it, you could tell he was fully taking you in.

“Thank you, Sir.” You smiled then, allowing your own gaze to copycat his a moment ago.

He caught it just as you had caught his and he raised a daring eyebrow coupled with a smirk, was this flirting? He dared another quick flicker of his gaze and that’s when the butterflies hit your stomach with full force, okay this had to be flirting.

“I have a question.” He said as he leaned forward, resting his elbow on the side of his desk as he clasped his hands together, the smirk and raised eyebrow never leaving his expression, “how old are you?”

“I’m twenty-six.” You answered, watching his smile grow slightly.

“That explains things.” He muttered, leaning back in his chair once more, “I won’t keep you much longer Miss L/N, thank you for this quick chat, it’s been quite enlightening.” He beamed as he straightened up, smile wide and genuine then he turned fully to his desk and dove into his papers.

“Thank you again Sir.” And with that you stood and scurried out of the classroom, not even stopping as Danni and Silas called after you to slow down.

You gripped the strap of your bag hard as you felt the heat creep onto your cheeks, what was that just now? Was he coming onto you? Were you just overthinking it? So many thoughts buzzed about your head at such a speed you couldn’t keep track. When Danni and Silas finally caught up to you they bombarded you with question upon question, “What did he say?”, “Are you okay?”, “Did you get in trouble?”. You just looked at Danni, then to Silas, and then in between them back to the classroom door where Mr Fischbach stood leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, hair pushed to the side, glasses balancing on his nose and he was staring right at you with that same god damn smirk. The butterflies sucker punched your stomach once more and your cheeks only got warmed by the second.

“I need a drink.” Was all you could say as you watched him turn and walk back into the abandoned classroom.

“Say no more, I’m taking you back to mine right now and we can talk okay? Okay.” Danni stated more than asked but that’s what you liked about her, she could read you so well.

“I’m gonna meet up with Jack and Kate, promised them I’d collect them.” Silas chirped in quickly as we started walking down the winding halls together.

“Sweet, bring them round to mine as soon as.”

“Will do boss!”

Silas took a left then and he was gone. Danni took your hand and gave it a quick squeeze and shot you her best _‘I hope you’re not in trouble but if you are I hope a cup of coffee and talking about it will help’_ smile and it was what you needed. You sighed and smiled back as you both finally broke out of the main university building into the fresh air and warm greeting rays of the sun, you needed to gather your thought before you spoke and the ten minute walk from campus to Danni’s apartment was exactly what the doctor ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee first chapter!! I'll keep this short, I'll try and update this as frequently as possible but no promises. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! You're the best!!


	2. Night Out Dressed like a Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short first day you're already frazzled over the new teacher and his little antics and Danni think's she has just the solution to your worries.

You watched Danni as she paced back and forth, you held your now cold coffee mug tight as if it was your only hold on the world around you right now. You met Danni’s gaze then, her eyebrows were furrowed as she quickly tucked and retucked her blonde hair behind her ear and chewed on her thumb nail. You shot her your best earnest smile and she returned it with a weak one.

“You’re worrying again Danni, they’ll be here soon.” She just kept nodding at you, never stopping in her pacing.

Just as you said that, a knock at the front door had Danni practically running to answer it. She threw the door open and immediately pulled the knocker in question into the longest hug you’d ever seen. You smiled, she really loved Kate and you watched as they slowly pulled away far enough to press their noses together and smile and whisper all of their sweet nothings to each other. Silas and Jack did their best to squeeze past without disrupting the wonderful gay reunion that was unfolding before their very eyes. You scooched up the couch and quickly gave it a pat, signalling for the two boys to join you to which they leapt onto, all smiles and laugher.

“While those two do what lesbians do best, you gotta spill what Mr Fischbach wanted.” Silas practically begged, grabbing and shaking your arm to emphasize his dire need to know.

“Wait ain’t he your head of depar’ment?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow as he quickly plopped down beside Silas, eyes wide with curiosity.

“He is and he didn’t want much, he just said he wanted to meet the student Mr Darwin always raved about.” You answered simply.

“Okay and what else?” Danni’s voice joined in as her and Kate circled around the small coffee table and plopped down on it in front of you, “If that was it you wouldn’t have rushed out the way you did.”

“Nothing gets past you my love.” Kate whispered with a smile that could melt anyone’s heart.

“Alright detective, there’s a bit more.” You sighed with an over the top eyeroll and goofy smile, “I’m… pretty sure he checked me out then asked me how old I was.” You rushed out.

Silence fell thicker than any fog you’d ever seen. Four sets of wide eyes were glued to you as what you’d just said hung in the air, buzzing around like an incessant fly that had found its way in through the smallest of cracks.

“That’s…” Silas began, slowly blinking as he spoke, “really something.”

“What’re yeh gonna do about it?” Jack asked, saying each word slowly as if he were trying not to startle a deer.

“I don’t know.” You answered honestly, eyes stuck back to the same cold coffee cup in your hands.

You really didn’t know what to do, how was someone supposed to go about this situation? It’s not like his small flirtations made you uncomfortable in any sense of the word, in fact you felt quite flattered that someone of his stature and, lets be honest, someone as attractive as him was even showing an interest in you to begin with. There were rules against this though, in some places it was even illegal for a university professor to be involved with his or her student in such a relationship. Why did that thought make your heart skip a beat? No you must be sensible, you cannot and will not go through with this. You fiddled with the handle of the cup a little more, needing the slight distraction from everyone’s eyes on you.

“I’d say you go for it.” Danni said and you’d never snapped your head up so fast you’re surprised your neck didn’t snap.

“Dude!” Silas shrieked, hands flying into the air, “She can’t! He’s our teacher!” his hands thumped back onto his lap.

“Only for a year!” Danni shot back, “just keep him interested and then as soon as the school year is over its free game.”

You zoned out then, letting your friends argue out their own opinions of right and wrong. Danni had a point; he was only going to be your teacher for one year but was waiting one whole year worth it? He was showing interest now and not a lot of people can wait a year especially if there’s a chance the relationship won’t work. God this was too much right now. You glanced around your group of rebels and locked eyes with Jack, the sweet Irish boy who was studying hotel management. How you met was actually a funny story;

_You couldn’t believe it, your first day in your dream university. Your smile never once wavered the whole two-hour drive from your hometown and now that you were finally here at the front gates of this castle of learning and knowledge, your smile only got wider. Just as you were about to take your first step towards a new life, someone decided to topple their way into your right shoulder and the both of you hit the ground in shouts of frustration and pain. Books scattered the pavement and arms were tangled together, before you could voice any real anger you found yourself staring into the very ocean itself trapped in a pair of sparking blue eyes. Mr Stumbles with the pretty blue eyes seemed to be at a loss for words as well and that’s when the smiles came back._

_“I am so sorry about that, my friend,” he quickly pointed over his shoulder then at a laughing black-haired boy only a few steps away from the both of you, “shoved me into you.” You giggled, was this his friends attempt at being a wingman?_

_“It’s alright.” You replied, not sure what else to say._

_You both just smiled at the other then before the black-haired boy finally approached and offered you both a hand to stand back up. You shot this boy a pouty glare, your bottom lip sticking out enough for him to know not to take your mock annoyance literally, he laughed and shot you a smirk as he crouched down to join you on the ground._

_“Come on don’t be like that sweetheart, it’s all in good fun.” He practically purred._

_“Silas cut out the flirtin’!” Pretty blue eyes chucked with a playful shove to the boy now identified as Silas._

_“Okay Jack okay! Can’t blame a guy, can you?” Silas shot right back with his own playful shove, so pretty blue eye’s name was Jack, interesting._

_“I’m dubbing you,” you began as you quickly pointed to Jack, causing his eyes to go wide, “Mr Stumbles.” Jack’s jaw dropped at that and Silas burst into hysterics, holding his stomach from the amount of laughing that was pouring out of him. “And you,” you then pointed at the laughing boy, “I’m dubbing you the fuckboy of laughter.” Now Jack was laughing and you couldn’t stop the quick giggle that passed your lips._

_“Oh I like you.” Silas choked out through his laughs as he quickly slung his arm over your shoulder and pulled you close into a side hug._

You shot the Irish boy a quick smile and he returned it but his faded just as swiftly as it had formed, he nodded his head to the open kitchen and you both jumped to your feet and made your way to the countertops, allowing Danni and Silas’ arguing to get a little quieter the farther you got away. Just as you placed your half full coffee cup in the sink, Jack plopped himself down on the marble countertop to your left and watched on in silence as you rinsed and cleaned the cup, putting it upside down on the drying rack. You looked up at him and were met with that soft smile once more, he reached out a hand and you smiled and took it, taking a step to the side so you now stood in front of him.

“What do you think of all this?” You asked, wanting any kind of advice on the situation at hand.

“I’d say wait a while, there’s no point rushin’ into somethin’ that’s potentially not even there ya know?” Jack whispered, doing his absolute best to comfort you and it really helped.

He had an excellent point, he looked you up and down once and just wanted to confirm your age, he was probably just trying to come off as charming in a weird way or perhaps he was flirty with everyone? Who could say. It’s only been the first day, it is safer to wait and see how it plays out before making any kind of rash decision, especially one that could land you in major trouble. You smiled back at Jack, putting your other hand in his and giving them a quick squeeze.

“Thanks Mr Stumbles.” You chuckled as he rolled his eyes at you.

“It’s no problem.” He muttered back as he ruffled your hair.

You dragged him back to the couch to resolve the arguing bunch only to find Danni and Kate curled up in each-other’s arms with no Silas in sight. The two girls quickly looked up at you both and scooched over allowing you and Jack to sit beside them.

“Where’d Silas go?” You asked, quickly glancing about the conjoined living room and kitchen area making sure you hadn’t missed him.

“Bathroom.” Kate answered softly.

“So have you decided?” Danni asked quickly, a glint in her eye that you couldn’t quite read.

“Not yet, I’m going to wait a while and see if he makes any more moves then decide.” You answered and Danni slumped back into the couch, obviously not the answer she wanted to hear.

“I can get behind that.” Silas’s voice appeared behind you as he leaned against the back of the couch.

“So, will we plan some of this little project we have due?” You asked the whole group.

Everyone nodded, Jack and Kate looked at you slightly wide eyed but jumped straight into planning mode regardless.

~~

Before you knew it, it was 6pm and everyone was either slumped into the couch or spread out on the two beanbags or staring at a blank piece of paper. You all had been planning and brainstorming since just after 1pm and you all had hit a creative mental block. The soft lofi radio filled the silence, Jack chewing on a pen, Silas almost asleep on one of the beanbags and Danni and Kate cuddling on the other end of the couch. You were about to call it a night when Danni suddenly jumped to her feet, bringing everyone’s attention to her.

“Let’s call it a night and go out!” She practically squeaked.

Silas’s head perked up at the possibility of alcohol involvement, he was a man of simple wants and you knew one of them was going out on the town for a night of drinks and mistakes. Going out did sound like a fun idea, it could help take your mind off of things. You looked around the silent living room and watched each friend ponder the idea before they all began to slowly nod and smile.

“I’m down.” Jack pepped up as he stood, stretching his arms until a nice pop resonated through the living room.

“Let’s go get ready.” Silas announced as he also jumped to his feet, grabbing Jack’s hand and began pulling him towards the door.

“Meet back here!” Danni called after them as the door closed behind them.

Silas and Jack had the luxury of living in the same apartment building as Danni, meaning they could pop in and out as they pleased. That left you with your single bed apartment about a fifth-teen minute walk away, you contemplated calling a taxi, not really in the mood to walk then Danni launched herself at you, practically pinning you to the couch.

“You aren’t going anywhere missy!” She laughed, smirking down at you, “You can borrow some of my clothes.”

“Thanks.” You replied, pushing her off of you.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Danni announced, leaving you alone with Kate.

You gave Kate a smile and she returned it. You both jumped to your feet and wandered into Danni’s bedroom which was basically co-owned by Kate at this point, they had been together for nearly a year and a half. You took refuge on the bed as Kate looked through the wardrobe, pulling out an outfit for herself and trying to put one together for you. You trusted her judgement; she was the best dressed out of the whole group after all.

“So,” She began as she continued her search for an outfit, “What do you really think of the whole Mr Fischbach situation?” It was an innocent question but it was asked by someone who you could not bullshit, Kate knew all your tells of lying and to be honest, you never wanted to lie to her.

“He’s gorgeous, and I’m flattered that he’s in any way interested but,” you started picking at the duvet then, avoiding her eyes, “it would be a bad idea to jump in straight away, as much as I want to.”

“Mad respect.” She said, approaching the bed with your outfit of the night, “Not a lot of people would have that kind of restrain.”

“I would hate to mess anything up.” You replied, taking the outfit from her with a smile.

“I get that,” She whispered as she sat down beside you, giving you her best comforting smile, “I know I haven’t seen him but I bet y’all would look hella cute together.”

You laughed at that. You knew Kate was trying to comfort you, there wasn’t a bad bone in her body and she was only trying to help. You gave her a quick side hug before jumping to your feet to try on this outfit that consisted of jeans and a leather jacket, the night was off to a good start.

~~

It only took about an hour but you all finally found a bar that wasn’t swarming with first year university students and you couldn’t be happier about it. Immediately your eyes landed on an empty table and you rushed over to it, plopping down in a seat before any other bar patrons could claim the table as their own. You watched Silas laugh as he dropped down beside you, slinging his arm over your shoulder fondly.

“That’s our Y/N, always getting the good tables.” He laughed over the low music that filled the air.

“If it was left up to you, we’d be stuck in the corner.” Danni teased as her, Kate and Jack took the remaining seats.

“I’ll buy this round.” You announced and everyone cheered.

You listened to everyone’s drink orders and repeated them twice, just to make sure you had them correct. You jumped to your feet and approached the bar, taking in your fellow bar patrons as you went. Once you reached the bar you glanced back to your group, hoping they were having a fun time, you were just glad they’d finally decided on a place to stay for the adventurous night out. As you waited for the bartender to make his way down to you, you decided to take a seat on the empty barstool, aware that yes creepy guys could try and make some moves but with your group of friends a mere ten steps away you felt safe to wait patiently alone.

“Miss L/N, don’t you have an assignment due?” You froze. That silky voice replayed over in your mind once then twice as you slowly looked to your left, low and behold there stood Mr Fischbach in all of his glory.

“Lucky for me our first day back was a Friday and I won’t have class again until Monday.” You replied slightly shaky, his sudden appearance completely throwing you off guard.

“That is incredibly lucky for you.” He chuckled back, slowly swirling his glass of what looked like whiskey.

All you could think to do was smile, what else were you supposed to do? Come on now, you’re an adult and this isn’t class, try and strike up a fun conversation get in his good graces, it’s not like he’s your high school teacher it wouldn’t be that inappropriate to get to know him a bit, would it? You quickly shot a glance back up to the bartender, catching his eye and he slid his way down to you ready to take your drink order.

“Hi can I get a vodka and coke, two gin and tonics, one double of whatever whiskey you recommend neat and just a diet coke please?” You rhymed off the order and the man behind the bar quickly jotted it down, not taking his eyes off the notepad.

“Want me to bring those to your table for ya?” He asked quickly, still scribbling away.

“Yes please to table 7 but could you leave the diet coke with me please?” You asked a little quieter, not wanting to be too much of a hassle.

“Course, that’ll be £22.81 altogether.” You smiled and quickly pulled out your wallet, pulling out a £20 note and a few pound coins, handing them over as he poured your diet coke into a glass.

“Thank you.” You said with a smile and he simply nodded, retuned the smile and went to prepare the rest of the drinks.

You turned back to your left to find Mr Fischbach still standing there, leaning backwards against the bar even though you could clearly see the empty barstool to his right. He was looking out at the dancefloor that was slowly filling as the music began to pick up to the mainstream pop songs, no longer lingering in the slightly indie and alternative music it had been gracing the bar patrons with a mere ten minutes before. You gave him a quick once over, wanting to really take him in before he sauntered off to charm the other women he more than likely had his eye on. His outfit choice was simple, a nice floral button up shirt with some nice grey washed jeans and subtle dress shoes. Just like his suit, the shirt hugged him in just the right ways and his jeans were tight enough to leave very little to the imagination. He glanced back to you and you immediately hid your gaze in your very interesting glass, you could almost feel his chuckle so you brought your eyes back up to meet his and you smiled once more.

“May I sit?” He asked, pulling the stool out.

“Yes of course.” You answered quickly, he smiled and perched himself up on the stool, scooting himself slightly closer to you while doing so.

“I’m gonna be honest, I never thought I’d run into one of my teachers on a night out.” You said calmly, wanting to try anything for a conversation starter.

“Us teachers have lives too you know, we’re not as boring as we make ourselves out to be.” He replied, his smile never faltering and his gaze never wavering. You had his full attention.

“I don’t know, most teachers I’ve met are terribly boring.” You teased, not questioning where this newfound confidence had come from and just rolling with it.

“You’ve been hanging around with the wrong teachers then.” He joked, taking a sip of whatever concoction he had in his glass.

The conversation fell silent once more. You just stared at each other for a moment and it seemed for a split-second time had stopped. It felt like the universe itself was granting you this moment of selfishness to commit the man in front of you to memory, the small genuine smile, the slight crinkle by his eyes, the way his hair slightly curled in the humidity of the bar. It was so cinematic you wished you could pull out a camera and capture the moment for eternity. That’s when your phone buzzed and broke the spell the two of you had fallen under. You quickly pulled your phone from your pocket and gave Mr Fischbach an apologetic smile and he just continued to smile back, turning his head back to watch the bar patrons. You quickly unlocked it and opened your messages to be bombarded with texts.

_Danni: Yessss Y/N get in there!!_

_Silas: I see waiting a few weeks has gone out the window._

_Kate: If you need us to save you just text monkeybottoms! Enjoyyy ;)_

_Jack: You did order the drinks right?_

You just scoffed at your phone, replying to Jack first with a simple “ _Yes they’ll be there soon.”_ You quickly shot a _“Thanks xx”_ to Kate, knowing she had your best interests at heart then a _“Hush up we’ve barely said anything.”_ to Danni, she wanted this to happen more than you did. You took a moment to think about what to say to Silas, you knew he was only thinking of your safety but you just couldn’t think of anything to say. You decided on _“I am waiting, he came up to me and we aren’t flirting I promise.”_ Hopefully that would help calm down his protectiveness. Pocketing your phone, Mr Fischbach turned back to you and you flashed an apologetic smile once more.

“Sorry, friends making sure I’m okay.” He just nodded at that and that magical pop music filled silence returned.

“This isn’t weird is it?” You jumped slightly at his words, not expecting the silence to be broken so quickly, “I would hate for you to be uncomfortable talking-“

“No no! It’s not weird at all!” You jumped in quickly, not wanting him to up and leave just yet.

“Okay good.” He whispered with a sigh; it would seem he didn’t want to leave either.

“I have an idea.” You began, placing your glass down on the bar. “How about, for tonight we forget that we are teacher and student. We’re just two strangers who met in a bar, might help with the awkwardness.” You finished, not once breaking eye contact with him.

“Alright, I can get behind that.” He replied, also putting his drink down on the bar. “Hello, my name is Mark Fischbach, and you are?” He asked with a goofy smile and an outstretched hand.

You couldn’t help but laugh at that, “Pleased to meet you, my name’s F/N L/N.” You answered, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. You couldn’t deny the small spark of electricity that shot through your blood when your hand found his, you did your best to supress the shudder with a smile which he seemed to have bought. Your hand lingered in his for a moment, that wonderful spell of comfortable silence from before almost fell over the both of you but your phone just simply wouldn’t have it.

“I’m really sorry about this,” You said quickly, pulling your phone from your pocket once more, “They can be protective.”

“It’s not a problem.” He replied as he held his hands up in mock defence, a playful smile pulling at his lips.

You scanned your screen only to find it was everyone begging you to come back to the table, you rolled your eyes. “Excuse me I’ll be back in one second.” You muttered as you took off towards your group of soon to be dead rebels, not even giving Mark the chance to respond. As you approached the table you crossed your arms and put on your best annoyed face, not really having the patience for their antics tonight. You were expecting sniggers and giggles but you were met with content sighs and even a yawn.

“We’re gonna bounce, “ Danni began as she stood, pushing her chair back in, “we didn’t want you to think we just ditched.”

“We want you to stay though and talk with your boy.” Kate quickly added as she linked arms with her girlfriend.

“Before you say anything!” Danni jumped in, “Stay as long as you want, my apartment is only five minutes away and when you’re done you are to come straight to mine and tell me every little detail, got it?” There was no question in her voice, she was even pointing a finger at you to really drive her point home.

“Affirmative boss.” You laughed as you saluted her.

You said your goodbyes to the boys and gave them all hugs as you approached the bar to find your handsome teacher still waiting for you with two full drinks waiting. Danni gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before pointing at you once more, reminding you that you were to tell her every single thing when you got back to hers. You watched as Mark stared after your group of friends leaving, causing his brow to furrow only slightly.

“Are you leaving?” He asked, almost sad at the thought.

“Not me, just them,” You answered with a smile, sitting down in the empty bar stool beside him, “so I’m all yours for tonight.”

You had no idea where the confidence came from but you were gonna roll with it. He wasn’t your teacher tonight, he was just another guy you’d met in the bar, nothing more and nothing less, you could be a little bit flirty if you wanted there was no harm in it… right?

“Well I am one lucky bastard then aren’t I.” He chuckled, not once taking his eyes off of you.

“So, Mark,” okay you really liked the way his name rolled off your tongue, “I have a fun game to get to know each other, kinda.” You said, not really good at small talk.

“Colour me intrigued.” He answered, leaning in slightly to show he was fully interested.

“Ask me a question about myself and I have to answer with a lie and you can draw your own truth from my answers.” You explained, knowing this would be a bit of fun, it’s how you got to know Kate after all.

“Alright I’ll bite, where were you born?” He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Born and raised right here in the city.” You answered with a smirk, hoping he’d catch on to the game.

“So you’re not from around here.” He stated, his expression completely serious.

“Correct.” You answered with a giggle. This was going to be a long game.

~~

“Alright last call.” Came the bartenders voice through your fit of laughter.

You quickly pulled out your phone to see the time, 3:35am, staring back at you. You couldn’t believe almost four hours had passed, the last time you spoke that long without noticing the time pass was when you first met Danni. Even though Mark was still there in front of you, a wash of sadness fell over you at the realization that you would have to head back to Danni’s apartment now and Mark would go back to being your teacher with the impending sunrise. He wouldn’t be Mark, he’d be Mr Fischbach.

“You okay?” His voice broke through the sadness, his hand holding yours on the side of the bar, running his thumb over your knuckle slowly. You sighed, looking up into his swirled coffee eyes.

“Tonight’s been amazing,” You answered honestly, he smiled at that, “I just don’t want it to end.”

“Neither do I.” He whispered.

You both just sat on then, not speaking, just really enjoying and soaking in each other’s company. You gave his hand a little squeeze and he returned it along with a chuckle. Just as you were about to take your hand back, he grasped it a little tighter and slowly brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against your knuckle. The butterflies from before kicked into overdrive in your stomach and you could feel the heat rising up your neck to your cheeks. You could feel his smile as he pressed another kiss to your knuckle, not once breaking eye contact with you. You couldn’t stop the sigh from falling past your lips, life just felt that good right now.

“Can I walk you home?” He asked, bringing your joined hands back down to the bar.

“Of course.” You answered, quickly standing and stretching as you had been sat on a bar stool for the past nearly four hours.

The walk to Danni’s apartment flew by almost too quickly, you were certain it took longer to get to the bar that it did to walk back. You walked with your arms linked, taking in what little of the night sky you could see, thinking about how awkward Monday’s class might be then again it may not be awkward at all. You walked in that comfortable silence, thinking back on the night you’d just had, you’d learnt of Mark’s beautiful dog Chica, his favourite colour was red, he was single, how he was born in Honolulu and moved to Cincinnati when he was young and that he had an older brother. You stole a glance at him, his gaze was forward and the smallest of smiles was painted on his lips, what you would give to just lean in and- No! You gave your head a quick shake, you couldn’t think like that, even though at the start of the night you both had agreed you weren’t, you were still his student and he was still your teacher. As soon as Danni’s apartment building came into view you glanced up to the fourth floor to find her lights were still on, of course she was waiting up in you.

“This is me.” You sighed as you both slowly came to a stop at the apartment building steps.

“Right.” Mark sighed right back, detaching himself from your linked arms and looking up at the building behind you.

“I guess I’ll see you Monday.” You whispered, shooting him a small smile.

“That you will.” He replied, returning your smile with a slight head nod.

The silence was awkward. This was the part of the night where numbers were exchanged or people were invited up to apartments to do what adults do best but none of that could happen between you two. The night was at its end and you didn’t want to say goodbye to it, not just yet. In a moment of; what Silas will call, weakness, you pulled out your phone and shoved it into his hands.

“Put your number in that I mean give me your number? No I don’t mean to be rude in any way I just-“ His laughter cut you off and you just sighed, taking in yet another cinematic moment right in front of you.

“I get what you’re asking.” He said between dying giggles as he punched the digits into your phone.

Once he was done, he handed your phone back and you quickly pocketed it. Now was the time for goodbyes, no more stalling the end of the night. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his eyes went wide, you just smiled and pulled him into a hug, hoping he couldn’t feel your heart running ninety miles an hour in your chest.

“Thank you for tonight.” You whispered softly, allowing yourself to bury your head in his shoulder, just this once.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” He whispered back, his arms snaking around the small of your back, pulling you in closer and tighter to him.

Pulling away from the hug was hard but you both managed it after a minute or so. You looked him in the eyes for the final time that night and smiled; god you wanted to kiss him so badly. He was the one that stepped away first, extending the distance between you even more, the night was on its last sentence.

“Goodnight Mark.” You said, slowly backing up the steps to the apartment buildings front doors.

“Goodnight Y/N.” He said back, the softest of smiles on his face.

You broke eye contact, turning to push open the doors as you heard his footsteps get farther and farther from you, taking him down the street back to his own home. Once inside the apartment complex you just stopped walking and stood in the welcoming lobby, its colours looked duller almost drained. You pulled out your phone once more then you realized, he’d given you his number but he didn’t have yours. You turned on your feet, sprinting back out the front doors frantically looking up and down the street to find it empty.

“Shit.” You muttered through ground teeth.

Keeping contact was your call now. You shook your head and took yourself back inside, taking your time to walk up to the fourth floor. As you passed each apartment you fiddled with your phone, turning it over in your hands, texting him now would be a bad idea, right? Maybe Danni would know what to do, actually maybe Kate would be a better person to ask. You didn’t have any more time to think it over as you were knocking on Danni’s door, ready for her to pull you in and give you the interview of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhh this is a thing I'm doing. I want the chapters to be long so I hope that's good and y'all are enjoying so far! Thanks for reading y'all are hecking awesome!!


	3. Monday won't be Awkward, Will It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get back to your best friend Danni's apartment in one piece but you can't get Mark off your mind, what else does this night have in store for you?

“So that’s it, you didn’t kiss or exchange numbers or anything?” Danni asked through a yawn.

“Well, I got his number,” You began, still passing your phone from one hand to the other, “He just doesn’t have mine.”

Kate and Danni exchanged a look then, a soft one filled with subtle smiles and soft light in their eyes and you couldn’t help but allow your fidgeting fingers a moment of peace.

“That’s actually quite sweet of him, putting it in your hands if you want to continue or not.” Kate commented as she looked back to you, her smile never wavering.

You had never thought of it that way, it was quite the chivalrous act of him especially in this day and age of society, not that there was anything wrong with hookup culture but a soft kind of warmth filled your heart as you squeezed your phone a little tighter.

“What should I do now?” You asked, meeting both of the girls’ watchful eyes, “Should I text hi-“

“No!” Danni interrupted, quickly placing her hand on your occupied ones, “You’ve got him interested enough as is and if you want to wait until he isn’t our teacher then I’d say give him two weeks before you text.”

“It’s not like you aren’t going to see him four days a week anyway.” Kate added with a smile.

“Exactly.” Danni finished.

And that was that. You nodded your agreement and they both wrapped you in the tightest hug they could muster together, you felt like a sandwich. It wasn’t long before you were left alone on the couch with the spare pillows and blankets, shrouded in the darkness night had provided and swimming in the onslaught of artificial light that the street lights produced. You tried to sleep, you really did; you even tried counting sheep or making up a little fantasy with your favourite comfort character but you couldn’t stop your mind from wandering back to him. His smile clouded your mind’s eye, then his hair and his eyes and before you knew it, your brain was showing you what it would be like to be underneath Mark fucking Fischbach. Your breath caught itself in your throat and he smirked at the petite noise that slipped between your lips. He leaned down, so close, you could almost feel his breath hot against your ear as that deep voice hit it.

_“You’re adorable.”_

Your eyes had never snapped open faster and at the speed you sat up you almost tumbled off of the couch into the neighbouring coffee table. Upon scanning the living room to find it void of the man in question, the marathon runner in your chest changed tempo from a murder sprint to a light jog and you sighed. Flopping back down on the couch you let out a simple groan, you shouldn’t be thinking about him like that. A boy had never done this to you before and only after one day?! Are you kidding?!

You flopped onto your side and just glared daggers at your phone, the fact that his number resided in that small computer was driving you up the walls; he was too addictive. Nothing in that moment could have stopped you, no higher power wanted to intervene tonight, you were left to make your own mistakes. With your phone back in your hands once more you just stared at his number, repeating the twelve digits over and over in your mind. The girls said to wait, you couldn’t be weak you had to hold out as long as you could but, it was just too darn tempting. You pressed the _send message_ option before you could talk yourself out of it. Now you were met with a blank messages screen, how could you start this. Well he doesn’t have your number so you need to let him know it’s you but you didn’t want to come across as desperate, well it was 4:06am, you think the concept of being desperate has basically thrown itself out the window. You typed a quick message and sent it before any other force could stop you.

_Y/N: Hey! It’s me, y/n, just texting to give you my number no big emergency so continue sleeping!_

You re-read your message, god that was cringe, well too late to take it back now. You locked your phone and hugged it close to your chest, letting out a long sigh. Before you could even fully process that you had in fact just texted Mark, your phone buzzed. You’d never scanned your phone screen faster in your life, he’d text you back?! Quickly unlocking your phone, you jumped into full text machine mode.

_Mark: And here I thought you were texting to say you miss me._

_Y/N: Ngl I could very much do with the company._

_Mark: Friends give you shit for crashing?_

_Y/N: Nah they were cool, this couch is awful lonely is all._

_Mark: Stuck on the couch huh? There’s a free space in my king size bed, just sayin_

Then a photo came through, it showed a large expanse of mattress that was occupied by an absolutely beautiful golden retriever dog; that must be Chica. You couldn’t stop the small aww that escaped your lips as you fully took in the photo, that puppo is just too darn adorable. You quickly scanned the rest of the photo, realizing that it was like a window into Mark’s bedroom. His bed did look incredibly comfortable considering the sleeping puppy curled up on top of the, what looked like, almost silk red duvet. You took in the background and were shocked to see the incredibly large windows that took up the majority of the wall, the view of the city from his bed was just, wow. The smallest hint of jealousy bubbled through your veins but you pushed it aside, needing to reply to him.

_Y/N: Sir that space is already occupied._

_Mark: She’d make room for youuu._

_Y/N: I’d feel rude moving her._

_Mark: You’re adorable._

You froze, your earlier fantasy Mark coming back to haunt your thoughts at those two innocent words but the buzzing computer in your grasp brought you back to your current reality that was texting the real Mark.

_Mark: Permission to extend the “not student and teacher” rule until Monday morning?_

You sucked in a breath at that. Would texting for the next two days be a good idea? Honestly at this point you knew you were falling down a dangerous rabbit hole but you just could not stop yourself even if you wanted to.

_Y/N: Permission granted._

_Mark: Thank god._

_Y/N: Holding back on some things you want to say markimoo?_

_Mark: You have no idea._

_Y/N: You have my full attention._

_Mark: Ngl I could very much do with your company, here, in my bed, with me._

_Mark: And Chica of course._

_Y/N: Too bad I don’t know where you live._

_Mark: I could come and get you?_

_Mark: I know it’s very crazy and out there but, this is the only chance we got before the “rule” comes crashing back in._

He had a point, you were both taking all kinds of risks tonight, one more wouldn’t hurt. You sat up on the couch, reaching for and pulling on your shoes as you quickly shot him back an answer.

_Y/N: Come and get me then, you remember where my friend’s apartment building is?_

_Mark: I’ll let you know when I’m outside._

You had to tell Danni and Kate, if they were even still up. You jumped to your feet ready to weave the start of your romantic love story to them when just as you reached the kitchen countertops you stalled, are they going to agree to this? This was all very spur of the moment, diving in head first, a fuck the consequences kind of situation, very unlike you, yet here you were ready to shoot first and ask questions later. Maybe you shouldn’t wake them, just leave a note on the counter and slip out using the spare key and return it to them tomorrow? No, they would be pissed if you did that and then you’d have to explain to the boys and you really didn’t want to have to deal with Silas and his overprotective brother nature he had for you.

You found yourself standing at Danni’s bedroom door and you quickly brought your knuckles to it, knocking before you could back out. After some shuffling, a dishevelled Kate opened the door and greeted you with a small smile followed by a quiet yawn.

“What’s up?” She whispered, closing the door softly behind her.

“I may have done something a bit,” You paused, thinking of the right phrasing as you both walked back into the kitchen, “spur of the moment.”

“Danni owes me £5.” Kate muttered with a smirk, “You text him didn’t you.”

“Yup and look.” You rushed out, pushing your unlocked phone into Kate’s hands, allowing her to read the texts.

“Is this what you wanna do?” Kate asked, looking straight into your eyes as she slowly handed your phone back.

“I feel like I shouldn’t but I do.” You whispered earnestly, giving her a small smile.

She took your hands in hers then, not once breaking eye contact with you, and gave you the biggest most real smile you’d ever seen, her grey steel eyes sparkling in the low light of the kitchen. “Remember,” she whispered, “if you need saving, just text monkeybottoms.”

“And his address.” You chuckled lightly.

“Yes that too.” She chuckled back.

Then your phone buzzed, he was here. Kate pulled you into a hug before you could take your leave, she gave your back a quick rub of reassurance and walked you to the front door, unlocking it as quietly as she could. “Have fun.” She said with a smile and you shot the smile right back, you waved your goodbye then turned to walk down the hall, listening to your friend’s door click shut and lock behind you.

This was crazy. Never in your life had you taken such a chance like this; you’d never felt more alive. You could feel the adrenaline pumping through your blood with every step you took, you’d only seen Mark about half an hour ago and yet here was your heart almost beating out of your chest, your stomach now home to a million butterflies and that same addictive electricity was shooting through your veins at lightning speed. No boy had ever had this effect on you and you could not get enough of it. As you reached the apartment building’s lobby you could see him standing on the empty pavement, looking up at the many windows to many strangers lives up above. What would those strangers think if they knew what you were up to? You didn’t linger on the thought long as you stepped out into the cold premature dawn air and your eyes met. Everything in your body kicked into overdrive, you could feel the slight shake in your hand as he smiled at you and extended his own for you to take.

“Your soft king size bed awaits m’lady.” He announced, his smile never wavering.

You felt no need to say anything, you just took his hand and allowed him to steal you away back to his own apartment which was only a fifth-teen minute walk from Danni’s; conveniently close you thought. You took in the lightening sky as you walked hand in hand, you could feel sleep at the edges of your mind slowly seeping its way in at the simple idea of curling up in a large bed and you let out a soft hum. When you arrived at Mark’s apartment building you were blown away by the sheer height of it, excitement started to bubble in your stomach along with those damn butterflies keeping you on your toes. The ascent to the highest levels of Mark’s apartment building was quick, time itself not sticking around for the boring bits of tonight.

“Home sweet home.” Mark whispered when you reached his front door.

As soon as the key was in the lock, the faint sound of claws quickly scraping over hardwood floor could be heard from the other side and you prepared yourself for the golden angel that you were about to meet. The door opened and out came the bouncing bundle of sunshine herself, barrelling her fluffy body straight towards you and you did not hesitate dropping to your knees to welcome her with open arms.

“Hi babygirl!” You squeaked as you attempted the impossible task of petting an excited puppo.

“Can both of you beautiful ladies make your way back inside? I do have neighbours you know.” Mark chuckled as he carefully began to push you both through the apartment door.

You giggled at the potential thought of noise complaints being sent his way tomorrow morning but you quickly jumped to your feet and practically skipped inside, the pure dog following at your heals.

To say you were taken aback was an understatement. As you listened to Mark closing and locking the door behind you your eyes flew around every corner that you could see, the large flat screen tv hung on the wall snuggly above a classic electric fireplace that had a, what looked to be, a crushed velvet corner couch facing it. The farthest wall was practically made of glass and the sight of the city full of lights was astounding. Before you could take in any more your feet left the ground and you practically squeaked but the arms that had hooked themselves under your knees and the small of your back had you not feeling like you were falling but flying.

“Mark!” You yelped as you gave his shoulder a slap.

“What?” He chucked as he took you off to the right down a corridor filled with three doors. “I’m simply carrying her majesty to her promised bed for the night.”

And who were you to argue with that. Upon entering the bedroom, everything you remembered from the photo clicked right into place; the king-sized bed with dark rouge sheets, the large dog bed, the small night stand on the left side of the headboard and the beautiful wall of glass just farther left of all of that. It was a real sight to behold. As Mark put you back down the thought rang through your head clear as a bell, you had nothing to sleep in. Before you could turn to broach the situation, your eyes followed the man as he approached a sleek black dresser up against the right wall, he pulled open the top drawer and gave it a good rummage through until he found what he was searching for, a large red and black flannel button up.

“I’ve long since retired this,” he began as he looked at the shirt fondly, “but I think its suitable for sleeping in.”

You took the shirt with a smile and passed the soft piece of clothing from one hand to the other, “Thank you.”

“I’ll let you change.” He whispered with a smile and before you knew it, he was out the bedroom door and you were left alone to swim in your rapid thoughts once more.

Pulling off your ‘going out’ clothes felt almost euphoric in this moment, almost like a snake shedding its dead skin. You wasted no time at all throwing the offending articles of clothing onto the floor and slowly allowed yourself to slip into the soft, slightly oversized plaid shirt. It was the smell that hit you first, it just nestled its way up your nose and made a warm home there. The scent of soft pine and subtle burning wood filled the space around you and gave into that swirl of dizziness that brought you to sit on the edge of the bed. Mark smelt incredible.

You couldn’t wait another moment, “You can come back in.”, you called out and you swear you’d never seen a bedroom door open so fast before.

Chica came bounding in first, all panting and smiling at the new human in her home, demanding all of the attention be on her with a push of her wet nose against your exposed thigh. You dared not deny her for a second, giving her plenty of scratches behind her ears and just under her chin.

“Chica into bed! Go!” Mark squeaked in that high ‘talking to your dog’ voice and said pup obeyed, flopping down on the dog bed to your left.

“You’re cute.” He whispered, you looked up to meet his eyes and you swore they shone as bright as bronze under the sun.

You quickly took him in and noticed he’d changed his jeans to a pair of grey sweatpants, a very ‘chad’ thing to do but you couldn’t judge him for it, sweats were fucking comfortable. He’d also lost his shirt, you knew you were catching flies with how hard your mouth had hit the floor, you were right he did work out. You knew he knew you were staring and he laughed at the fact, scratching the back of his neck.

“You don’t mind if I’m..” He began.

“Shirtless? Nope not at all.”

“No really I can put on-“

“I promise it’s very very okay.” You rushed out, feeling the fire in your cheeks, “I like the view.”

Now that had him laughing and before you knew it, the both of you quickly scurried under the covers and were lying face to face at least a foot apart. Mark had his eyes closed, hair slightly ruffled in his face and an arm tucked underneath his head for slight support, he looked like a piece of art. The was the soft lights flooded through the window weaving its way through his hair creating such easy highlights and damning lowlights, each strand was a thought-out paint stroke. He looked at peace, jaw lax and shoulders slowly moving allowing the world to know that he breathed. You lined up the shot and allowed your mind to steal the frame for the universe’s movie, it had endless footage of this forbidden artwork but this single frame? It was yours to keep, to live in your minds eye even when you returned to dust.

“I can feel you staring.” Mark whispered; his eyes still closed.

Your reverie cut short, you smirked, “Can’t help it.” You shot back, shifting slightly closer to him.

“Only fair I get to stare back then.”

You thanked every higher power you knew in that moment that he opened his eyes, being graced with those dark swirls of coffee brown that barely reflected what was left of the moons glow was heavenly; simply put. You glanced down, only for a moment, at his lips and what a mistake that was. The very implication of kissing him right now was too perfect, the stage had been set and the audience demanded what was being denied. The silence between the two of you was practically deafening, making your heart beat so much louder you were sure Mark could feel it in his own chest.

“It’s a bad idea.” You couldn’t hold the words back, they begged to escape to relieve the surrounding silence in some way.

“Very bad idea.” Was his only response.

That haze of the night only seemed to get thicker with each passing second. Your body screamed for something, anything, so much so that it began to move on its own, bringing you even closer but Mark was not shying away, oh no he was eager to meet you in the middle, so much so that when his body heat hit yours you had to catch your breath. Your mind was grinding to a halt, your body on autopilot as the picture-perfect movie scene played out in real time. A traitorous strand of hair fell into your vision but you focused around it not wanting to miss a moment of the man in front of you until he reached out and slowly tucked the threating strand behind your ear. The heat from his hand alone sent shivers down your spine and every single nerve in your body begged for more of that otherworldly warmth. His hand fell, so slowly, to your waist and you leaned into the slight tug that came with it, getting even closer to that warmth. His touch, even though blocked by the thin fabric, was practically burning. It was as if you had caught on fire everywhere he touched and yet his hands were your only saviour. You met his eyes once more and that light coffee had melted into dark chocolate, you couldn’t suppress the shudder that wracked through you. In a moment of desperation for more of that desired fire, you placed your hand ever so softly on his neck and you invited the glorious burn with a smile. He smiled back. 

“Fuck I really want to.” He practically hummed as he pushed even closer, brushing his nose against yours, begging for the final invitation.

“Me too.” You pushed back, getting so close you could feel his breath ghosting over your lips with the promise of a kiss.

And then your phone pinged and the spell cast over your hazy mind was shattered into a million pieces. You groaned loudly as you pulled yourself away from your addiction and in turn he openly laughed, letting you leave his embrace easily. You flopped over onto the other side of the bed, picking up the device that was about to meet its maker when the friendly familiar name on the screen caught your eye and you set to reply straight away. 

_Kate: Just to let you know, be back at the apartment around 8. You don’t want Silas to know where you where you know how he gets sometimes_

_You: Will do boss man boss._

“It’s just Kate.” You say as you put your phone back on the nightstand.

“What’s up?”

“She’s telling me to get back at 8 so the boys won’t know I was here, Silas specifically.”

“Silas… as in Silas Asher?” You didn’t even need to see him to know he was sporting a raised eyebrow.

“That’s the one.” You giggled.

As you rolled back over, Mark had moved onto his back now, staring up at his ceiling as if it held all the answers to the world. You moved slowly, not wanting to startle him with your advances even though here you were in his bed, you still respected his boundaries. As you got closer, he snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you flush to his right side, you giggled again and rested your head on his chest, fully engrossing yourself in his body heat. Each second that passed felt like a small eternity, as if the universe was allowing you to slowly meld yourself with him into becoming one single entity, his heat becoming yours, your breathing matching up with his. You hummed as he began tracing small circles on your waist, sleep gracing the edges of your mind once more.

“Silas doesn’t like the idea of us does he.” Mark whispered, not wanting to fully crack the tranquil silence that filled the room.

“Silas doesn’t like the idea of me with anyone.” You whispered back.

“Sounds like he likes you.”

“What? No, he’s just protective.”

“If you say so.”

Now that had you smirking. You quickly jumped up onto your knees and without any warning, plopped yourself down onto his lap without even a second thought; not realizing the position you put yourself in at all. Your hands fell to his stomach for balance and he just smirked up at you, not even moving to reject this kind of advancement.

“Is somebody jealous?” You taunted with a raised eyebrow, the smirk still playing on your lips.

“Now why would I be jealous,” Mark began as he slowly sat up, hands falling to your waist, “when I have you right where I want you?”

Your cheeks lit up light a Christmas tree, you could feel the heat of your blush spread all the way down your neck as you felt his hands slowly slide their way under the flannel once more just to nestle their way onto your waist and all while doing this his eyes never left yours. His smirk faltered, falling slightly as he moved even closer to you, hands holding firm on your waist and you gasped. That scalding heat returned with his wanted touch, your waist screamed as his thumbs dug into the slight dips of your hips and you shivered, grounding yourself by digging your nails into his shoulders. He growled and you whined back, the dynamic between you clearly set. You allowed your hands to wander and they found themselves winding into his hair, pulling him even closer until he was only a breath away. God you wanted nothing more than to close the gap between you two, all it would take was a millisecond and the heat would overflow, consuming your body in that lava like heat but you couldn’t, you knew you couldn’t.

“We can’t step over that line just yet.” You whispered, your words barely a ghost of a breath.

“Not even just for one night?” He whined, his grip on your waist tightening even more. 

“We both know once we cross it,” you gasped “we won’t go back.”

“I hate that you’re right.”

You couldn’t hold back the laugh that pushed its way past your lips. You pulled away from him slightly to be blessed with those chocolate eyes once more and not once did either of your smiles falter. You really didn’t want to move, you knew he didn’t either as his hands refused to loosen their iron tight grip, but you had to before something happened that you knew you would both regret. You didn’t draw out the removal process, you launched yourself off onto the other side of the bed listening to Mark belly laugh at your antics and before you knew it you were both back where you started, a few inches apart just staring at each other. There was no physical connection though, that would be the one thing that would draw you both back into sinful temptations.

“So how do you want to spend the next three hours?” Mark asked.

“Sleep, it’s very needed.” You yawned back. 

Mark gave you a simple nod, no more questions asked. You quickly turned then, having your back to him and pushed yourself back until you met his chest and felt his hot breath cascade down your neck. You could feel his chuckles reverberate through your whole body as he wrapped both of his arms around your waist and pulled you closer.

“Goodnight Princess.” Was all you heard before you fell victim to the onslaught of slumber.

~~~

Still hazy with sleep, the sweet smell of bacon warmed your nose and slowly brought you back to the world of the living once more. You let out the softest hum as you stretched your whole body, feeling the right pop in your spine and shoulders, you rolled over then and properly took in the view. The city was absolutely beautiful, the tall spiring cooperate buildings practically reached into the heavens with the low hanging morning clouds and fog circling those building peaks. The wonderful blue hue of the sky contrasted the line of the city so drastically it looked as if a painter had drawn a stark silver line separating the two. It hit you in that moment, you were in Mark’s bed. You were in your teacher’s bed. Granted all you did was sleep but still, you shouldn’t be here, even as you sunk further into the sheets and felt your very soul leave its imprint in the bed.

You slowly pulled yourself out of enticing bed and allowed your body to be led by its nose and stomach out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where you were met with a dancing Mark Fischbach plating what looked like bacon, eggs, sausages and waffles. He picked up both plates with determination and quickly spun on his heals, jumping slightly and eyes widening when he saw you and almost dropped the plates in the process. You both laughed.

“Good morning.” You hum, smile forever wide on your lips.

“Morning sunshine.” He hummed back, returning the smile.

“That looks delicious,” you say as you take the plate offered to you, “both for me yeah?”

Mark just laughed at that and leads you to the couch by placing his hand on the small of your back. You tried your best to conceal the shiver that wracked your body with I little jump but you knew he caught it as he started tracing slow circles with that hand as you both walked. When you reached the couch you just dug in without a second word said.

“What time is it?” You ask quickly, meeting Marks confused gaze.

“It is,” He began as he checked watch, “almost a quarter to ten.”

“Shit…”

You quickly jumped off of the couch and sprinted into the bedroom, practically throwing yourself onto the bed as you scrambled for your phone. There were four missed calls from Silas, two texts from Kate saying _‘you slept in didn’t you’_ and _‘call me when you wake up mkay’_ , one text from Danni saying _‘Kate explained, tell me everything yes? Yes.’_ and then before you could do even begin to respond to anyone, a text comes from Silas came swimming through saying _‘why are the girls covering for you? Where are you? Call me._ ’ God this was the last thing you wanted to deal with right now. You let the strained groan pass through gritted teeth as you threw your phone on the bed and flopped over onto your back. 

“Definitely doesn’t sound like a happy camper.” Mark’s voice broke in, causing you to sit up and watch his lean against the door frame, arms crossed and brows slightly furrowed.

“I was supposed to be back at 8 remember?” You answer, matching his crossed arms, running your hands up your covered arms.

You watched as his eyes darkened slightly at the realization, “Oh shit.” He muttered.

“Yep, now Silas is blowing up my phone.” You pick your phone up once more to see Silas calling you yet again. You just roll your eyes and toss the cursed object back on the bed and meet Mark’s gaze, “I’m gonna have to go.”

“I’ll let you get dressed.” Was all he said as he turned and shut the door. 

_Shit…_ was the only thought repeating itself over and over in your mind. You wanted nothing more than to stay and continue with the wonderful morning, convinced from the immediate drop in his demeaner that he probably had something planned for you both to indulge in today but you knew you needed to get back to your friends, you had an assignment due; his assignment due and even then you shouldn’t even be here in the first place. That one forgotten rule crashed itself into your head once more, _he’s your fucking teacher._ You pushed it all aside for now, knowing you needed to just get back to your friends for the time being. You quickly got dressed, snatched up your now silent phone and marched out of the bedroom. Straightening your posture, pushing your shoulders back, you told yourself it would be okay, you had this all under control and as you turned the corner and saw Mark standing there at the front door with Chica on her lead, him flashing you the smallest of smiles as he rubbed the back of his neck slowly it all came crashing back in on you. You were convinced your heart had melted onto the floor. Not wasting a second, you joined him at the front door and handed him back his flannel shirt he had been so gracious to lend you the night before.

“Keep it.” Mark reassured, gently pushing the shirt back into your hands. 

You just smiled even wider at him; how could you deny that. You quickly wrapped the shirt around your waist as you followed him out the front door into the hall with Chica at you heals. Once the door to his apartment was locked you began your journey out of the building together, but, just as you reached the elevator you found your hand in his and that’s when the heat spread across your face once more.

~~~

Mark had left you to meet your impending doom about five minutes prior and you thanked the heavens above he did as you saw your group of rebels all waiting for you outside of Danni’s apartment building, great… You watched as Kate and Danni chatted, feeling the honeymoon love that never faded with each step closer you took. Jack was stuck in his phone and Silas was pacing, you prayed he wouldn’t be the first to see you but your luck had run out. His eyes met yours and you found yourself halting, your heart dropping into your stomach as he marched closer.

“Where were you?!” He roared, bringing the rest of your rebel friends’ attention to you.

Jack was the first to catch up to the marching warden, grabbing his shoulder quickly, “Dude calm do-“

“I will not!” He cut Jack short, slapping his hands away before bpinning back to face you. “What happened last night Y/N!”

“I went home and slept in.” You lied, crossing your arms quickly to give the illusion that you were not afraid of his judgement.

You’d never seen someone roll their eyes harder you were convinced they would pop out of the back of his head. “Bullshit,” he began, “you were with Mr Fischbach weren-“

“And so what if I was Silas!” You cut in, his overprotective nature going too far and you were having absolutely none of it. “What does it matter to you if I was with him last night?!”

“You can’t seriously think any of this it okay, he’s our teacher!” He exploded, causing you to take a step back.

“Nothing even happened! We just talked!” You snapped back and he threw his hands in the air at that, not believing a single word you said.

“You expect me to believe that?!”

“Yes, I do! Mark agrees that-“

“Oh, so he’s Mark now?!”

“Okay that’s enough you two.” Danni snapped quickly stepping between you both, slowly pushing you and Silas away from each other. “If Y/N says nothing happened then I believe her.”

Silas was the first to break eye contact, he visibly huffed his frustrations and stomped over to stand beside Jack like a child throwing a tantrum. Mark’s words clouded your mind for a moment, ‘ _Sounds like he likes you’_ , and for a split second you saw something flash across Silas’ face, his eyebrows relaxed slightly and his gaze fell downward but before anyone else could catch it he straightened and then his eyes were back on you, in fact everyone’s eyes were on you now, the next call was on you.

“Come on, the quicker we get this assignment started the quicker we finish.” You sighed as you reached down and picked up one of the tripods resting on the pavement.

~~~

Collapsing on your bed was something you had been looking forward to all day and the fact that the time had finally come for this moment was incredible. You wasted absolutely no time in getting ready for bed, brushing your teeth, pulling off your clothes and pulling on Marks flannel once more and getting snuggled up under the covers, ready to be graced with the oblivion of sleep when your phone gave a threatening ping. You sighed, what if it was Silas? You really were not in the mood for more of his bitching right now no matter how justified he might feel to say it. You reluctantly checked it anyway and your heart breathed a sigh of relief at the name on your screen, “Mark.”

_Mark: Hope your assignment is going well, I expect great things!_

_You: A few hiccups but we got through it._

_Mark: Oh? Wanna talk about it?_

_You: Just Silas being Silas._

_Mark: Ah._

Silas was not going to be the topic of discussion tonight, even with his name being mentioned you could feel your stomach coiling up and wringing itself into the tightest of knots. Even from Marks response you knew this wasn’t something he’d want to discuss either, you took a breath then and set out to change the subject of the conversation.

_You: Forget about it, how was your day?_

_Mark: It was good! Took Chica on two walks, got a lot of paperwork sorted out and two meetings planned you know, boring teacher stuff._

_You: It’s not that boring._

_Mark: It’s pretty boring._

_You: At least you have Chica to add that spice to life._

_Mark: That is very true, she’s taken your spot on the bed btw._

_You: That’s too bad, there’s an empty space in my bed though that has your name written all over it._

Without a second thought, you opened up your camera app and held up your phone so that the empty space on the bed between yourself and the wall could be easily seen; you squeezed in your shoulder, jawline and smile just for good measure. You didn’t even check if the photo was good, okay you did and then you sent it off the smile never leaving your lips. 

_Mark: Oh wow, is that an invitation?_

_You: No silly, last night was spur of the moment you know we can’t do that again at least not for a while._

_Mark: I hate it when you’re right._

_Mark: Also, it’s good to know that shirt has gone to good use._

Your smile grew uncontrollably wider at that and that addictive electricity shot through your blood at lighting fast speeds, causing you to shudder with a giggle. Those stomach butterflies had returned and had set up camp for the night but they didn’t twist your guts into tight knots, no instead they gave your heart wings and allowed it to flutter in heavenly time with those butterflies, almost becoming one.

_You: You know what, come over, we shall dub this the weekend of being crazy and spur of the moment._

With the final text of your address sent all you could do now was be alone with your thoughts. What the actual fuck are you doing was all you could think. This wasn’t smart, texting him wasn’t smart, spending the night with him wasn’t smart, everything that’s happened the past twenty-four was in any way not smart and yet here you were, waiting for the ‘I’m outside’ text. You couldn’t even bring yourself to regret anything that had led to this moment anymore, you really had thrown every single caution to the wind and were just acting on what you wanted and in this moment all you wanted was Mark. The weekend wasn’t even over yet and so much had happened already, you were wearing his shirt for crying out loud. Maybe you were taking things too fast, maybe Silas was right maybe this whole situation wasn’t okay, or, Mark was right and Silas is just jealous? This was all too much to think about right now.

Your phone pinged with that wonderful text of Mark’s saying ‘I’m outside’ and you quickly shot back ‘I’m on my way down’. After quickly pulling on some pj bottoms and shoes, you shot out of your apartment down to your apartment building lobby with only one thought on your mind.

_Monday won’t be awkward, will it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness it's been over four months since I last updated this, I'm so sorry! I really want to get back to writing and I know this fic will help so I'm holding myself accountable and promising to update once every three weeks and I've told my friends to slap me upside the head if I don't but hey thanks for sticking around and giving it a read y'all are awesome!


End file.
